


Still Into You

by haosmullet



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Best Friends to Lovers, Childhood Friends, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Jisung is a sweetheart, M/M, Mentions and use of alcohol, Secret Crush, be safe, but mostly - Freeform, dancer!minho, jisung is jealous, they are both dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 18:37:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20050684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haosmullet/pseuds/haosmullet
Summary: If you add up a boy completly in love, and deeply jealous, with alcohol, chocolate and a sad movie, maybe you can get the perfect combination for a spontaneous confession.





	Still Into You

It started just like little sparkles, or small butterflies flying around his stomach on a sunny afternoon, as it seemed. They’d been doing this The Walking Dead marathon, much for Jisung’s disliking, on their great high school days. Minho seemed so focused, so immersed in the story. His sparkling eyes following each scene, his jaw tensed for what was happening. ‘Was he always that incredibly beautiful?’ Jisung’s mind running to that dangerous place he was desperately trying to avoid in vain. 

They were no new story, no different from the so common clichè: childhood friends. Jisung was around 4 when they first met. He saw the lonely boy sitting by himself on a swing, watching other kids run around; maybe too shy to join, maybe not feeling like it. He seemed lost. Like Peter Pan’s friends, his mommy would say back then. He decided it was his mission to get him to have fun. They were on the park after all. 

‘Hey, friend!’ a small Jisung would say, getting closer to a 6-year-old Minho. ‘Do you wanna swing together?’ a silly smile running all of his little face. It was impossible not to share it with him. 

‘Yes!’ Jisung could feel the older boy slightly more comfortable, getting more excited as they started to have their fun together. 

They were inseparable since then. Their families meeting, getting closer to each other. They did everything they possibly could together; swimming classes? Minho was the most excited about them. Piano lessons from Jisung’s neighbor? It was Jisung idea, but Minho agreed just to make him stop whining about it. It was no surprise they went to the same school, since they lived nearby, also. 

Jisung had always seen him as an older brother, someone he looked up to and who took care of him in the most caring way possible. To call him his best friend would be too obvious. And it was always like that; he had the comfort of a home, someone he could trust blindly, someone with which he could share whatever he wanted or needed. He felt safe. 

But. 

Those small chills down his spine, the nervousness in his voice, the small details on the other guy that he adored so much, how could he describe that? His heart beating faster and faster on his chest, his hands sweating. He tried to run from this, he tried to ignore it ever since the first day the sunrise on Minho’s eyes changed something inside Jisung. Maybe it was always there, and he was oblivious enough to just feed it blindly. Those feelings warming up his heart just like the sun outside of his window pane. 

How could he not like Minho? Was that even possible? How would he forget about everything that crossed his mind on those moments when it seemed to be engraved on him? If he tried to dismiss it, it would return to him more strongly, just like a boomerang. It was stupid; a stupid crush on his best friend. 

Throughout the senior years, it was pretty much obvious to anyone that cared enough to stare for 5 minutes that Jisung was head over heels. Every one of his friends tried and encouraged him to do something about it, to try at least. But just like his so called ‘stupid and useless crush’, it took them nowhere. 

‘How could I even do that, Chan? He is my best friend. What would I do without him in my life?’ he would say on an equally sunny day, as he and Chan, a common friend of them, part of their Mario Kart killer trio. ‘There’s no way I would tell him about this. It will go away eventually.’ 

‘It won’t. You know that. And why would you lose him?’ 

‘What? Do you think he likes me back? What is this? Wattpad?’ Chan looked at his with a displeased stare, not approving his answer. 

It would go away, he assured himself, trying to convince himself of that. He just needed to let time do its thing. And time went away as it should, bringing another year but not getting away with the tingling feeling on his stomach, not the shakiness of his hands, not getting away with Minho’s every little small gesture that would seem so beautiful in Jisung’s eyes. At least he got away from school, Jisung would think.

For a period of time, Jisung actually thought he stood a chance. Chan would get on and on about how Jisung and Minho were dancing around each other, since they obviously were in love, and he was just constantly third-wheeling them on every video-game meet-up. Jisung blushed everytime he mentioned the possibility of Minho sharing the same feelings for him. It seemed too far from reality on his mind, but on those times, he could sense some sort of hope. He felt confident, at least. There were various stories about best friends starting a relationship after years (not only on Wattpad, side note); and they could become one more example. 

‘So what are you gonna do?’ Chan asked him, under the twilight, as they walked back home after their casual meeting on the arcade downtown. He missed going there, time almost took that away from him also. 

‘I-.. I will.. go home?’ Jisung stuttered on his words, trying to avoid the obvious topic with some casuality. 

‘You know that’s not what I’m meaning. I thought you were confident, Romeo.’ 

‘I am.. A little more. Romeo? I don’t wanna die, Chan. I’d rather quit now.’ 

‘I can’t stand you.. Really.’ Chan chuckled to himself, staring back to see a nervous Jisung. ‘Listen.’ Jisung could sense the change in his tone. ‘This has been going on for more than 3 years. This has to end somehow, right? I know you’re scared but don’t worry, he won’t leave you or anything if your mind’s worst case scenario happens.’ 

He knew Chan was right. He had to get this out of him, out of his chest, of his mind. He had to tell Minho about the only secret he kept from him, for a long time now. ‘The next time we meet’ he had decided, set the date for himself, a deadline. 

And that’s when he appeared on their lives. Junho. 

He was a nice guy. A classmate in one of Minho’s dance classes on University. Tall, a nice dancer body, a sweet voice and a beautiful smile. He reminded Jisung of a puppy; happy and giggly. The first time Minho introduced the boy to them, he seemed greatly excited. Jisung smiled, happy to be introduced to another part of the boy’s life, his dancing circle. He knew how the boy loved it. 

Then texts got more frequent, the mention of the boy’s name also. It almost felt like he was taking Minho from his hands. But he couldn’t hate him. Why would he, if he seemed important to Minho? He felt deeply upset, there was no changing that. His plans on confessing being pushed to the side a little.They couldn’t go away, though. He promised himself, and he promised to Chan that it would happen. 

But. Once again ‘but’. 

‘I wanted to tell you something.’ Minho said, facing down the floor as they strolled down the streets, moving towards Jisung’s favorite ice-cream shop for their Saturday outing. He didn’t seem very happy, or excited, though. Jisung felt his heart stopping for a moment. 

‘Yes, s-sure.’ 

‘You know.. Hum.. Junho asked me out.’ Jisung’s feet stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, glued to their position. His breath stuck on his throat. 

‘Oh…’ was all he managed to let out at the moment. Minho’s eyes staring back at Jisung reminded him of the first day they met, almost like a lost child. ‘N-nice.. Did you say yes already?’ 

‘I- Not yet, but.. I was thinking about going..’ Minho’s eyes got back to the floor in front of him, seeming a mixture of confusion and embarrassment.

‘That’s.. Good.’ Jisung held back the tears that threatened to start pooling his eyes. ‘I’m happy for you.’ the biggest lie he could ever tell Minho right there. 

He was not happy for him. He was angry, and upset. He waited for more than 3 years just to lose Minho like that? To a puppy-like boy from his dancing class? He was not a bad person, he wished him well, but he wished him well away from Minho. He felt so selfish by feeling like that, he felt like the worst best friend Minho could get on that very moment. Lying about wishing for his happiness with a nice guy, that didn’t seem awesome friendship for him. 

He kept quiet for the whole walk until the store. He also kept silent through their meeting, worrying Chan and, mainly, Minho like that. How could it get worse? Why couldn’t he control himself? He should’ve tried harder when he said he could erase those feelings from his heart. He should’ve shoved them to the back of his head, into a tiny box, locked it without any opening opportunity. 

He wanted to get out of there, he wanted to runaway and just forget about everything. How stupid was it that he was having a whole breakdown because his best friend was considering going out with a great guy? 

Leaving the ice-cream shop, he said he needed to head to a nearby convenience store to buy some stuff to his house, since he ‘had nothing to eat anymore’, he said, followed by the fakest chuckle to ever exist. 

It was not exactly a lie, because he did go to the convenience store. Entering the shop, he located his main target. Alcohol would certainly help him forget and get through all that pretend happiness. He just needed those bottles and his favorite chocolate bar for that night. He could trust them not to hurt him like that. 

The bottles and the chocolate were the perfect combination, but why would he chose to watch something like Love, Rosie; a sad romantic comedy? Really? Just to get his mind in a worst state, for sure. His high mind losing the focus, his eyes seeming like two waterfalls. He could not believe that was happening. 

‘How could you be so stupid, Jisung?’ he cried, fighting with his now middly drunk self. ‘What did you think? That he would wait for you to stop being a coward and make a move? As if he even liked you anyway, dumbass.’ the tears staining his white shirt. 

He felt something buzzing in his pocket, getting even more upset with his cellphone at that moment. He was trying to fight himself about how stupid he was for letting all of this go on for thiis whole time for absolutly nothing, since he could not look into- the name on the shining phone resulting into mixed feeling; mostly sad ones. 

‘Yeah?’ he answered, trying his best to seem totally 1. sober and 2. under control.

‘Hey.. I’m just.. called to check up on you. You seemed kinda off today..’ Minho’s slightly worried voice making Jisung even sadded on that moment. He was even making the boy worried now, could he win the ‘worst friend ever’ award already? 

He let out a trembling chuckle. ‘Yeah, I’m gooooood, don’t worry about anything, friend.’ Jisung patted his own back for that. He sounded pretty stable, no crying signals, all set- 

‘Are you drunk?’ how could he even know that? Was he a wizard? The thought crossed his confused mind, making him laugh childishly over that nonsense. 

‘No, I’m totally great, Minho. I told you.. There’s nothing, not a single thingy, nothing really to worry about. I’m here chilling with my sad movie.’ 

‘Why are you drinking? It’s 7PM still, Ji. Wh-What is going on?’ Minho asked more to himself than to Jisung. ‘You know, I’ll be going there, leave the door open.’ 

‘NO! There’s no need for that, no! You stay-’ Jisung tried fighting meaninglessly. Minho had hung up on him, he seemed a little annoyed with Jisung’s actions. ‘Well, he will certainly be annoyed if he finds out how selfish his best friend is’, Jisung thought to himself.

Not more than 10 minutes had passed until Minho stormed into Jisung’s small apartment. Jisung heard the noise as he emptied just another bottle of his beloved new best friend: Soju; that one was trustworthy. ‘Oh heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey. Why are you- Oh I know. You were on the phoneeeee..’ there was no turning back now for him. 

‘Yes, I was. What are you doing?’ Minho’s tone was not that friendly to Jisung’s high mind. Jisung pouted cutely, getting up - and almost hitting the floor immediately - and approaching the boy. 

‘Why are you mad at me? I’m just having fun’ Minho looked at Jisung’s red, puffy eyes; his wet cheeks and stained shirt. 

‘Were you crying?’ he seemed deeply hurt by the sight in front of him. ‘Ji, what is going on?’ 

‘Stop calling me that!’ he said, stomping his foot at the floor, getting back to his 4 year old self. 

‘Calling you what? Ji?’ Minho seeming highly confused. He was not unused to Jisung’s drunk self, he had seen that other times before, and he knew how much of a baby he could turn into. 

‘Yeah. It’s cute! And I get this.. This ticklish feelings on my belly and I don’t want it anymore!!’ 

‘Wh-what?’ 

‘You have no idea right? You have no idea of how much this is killing me inside, huh?’ Jisung bursted out, walking around on his living room, in circles. He felt angry with the universe for giving him so much hope just to let his heart fall to the ground and break like that. ‘You have no idea of how much I love you, Minho, isn’t it? All those years, and you don’t know that I adore every little thing you do, every small smile you give, even when you get grumpy because you lost at Mario Kart for me; even when you whine at me on how much you just want to adopt another cat but you can’t take anymore because then you’ll go bankrupt; even when you want to go out with some other guy, I still.. God I’m so stupid!!!!!!’

Jisung let himself fall on the sofa, feeling too dizzy from his little running around scene along wit the alcohol on his body. He looked at Minho’s surprised expression, noticing the deep shade of red placed on his cheeks. ‘And yet you stay quiet. I knew it already, you don’t need to voice it out, I’m fine, I’ll be fine!’ 

‘I-..’ Minho cleared his throat, staring at the ground with his flaming hot cheeks. ‘We’ll need to discuss that when you’re sober.’ 

‘I feel great now.’ 

‘Yeah, I know. I’ll make you some soup so you won’t die starving and from your hangover.’ Minho quickly made his way to the kitchen, almost running away from Jisung’s tearful, sad eyes. 

The next thing Jisung could sense was the warm sunlight hitting his cheeks. His tears now dry, his face swollen from all that crying. He felt slightly sick, his head hurting. He shouldn’t have drunk so much the night before. He felt like he had slept for 3 years but he was still feeling the heaviness of slumber. He started to move only to stop by feeling something different. 

He felt the gentle, quiet movements of Minho’s fingers on his hair, the calm movements of his chest behind him, working as his own pillow. He wanted to scream his lungs out, his shocked expression not letting it slide. His cheeks feeling hotter than they could possibly get. He tried to move slowly, trying not to wake Minho up form his motions, wishing to just vanish on air, or just dig his head on the floor. He would just pretend that never happened. Ever. 

He had just drunk confessed his endless love to his best friend, who was interested in someone else. That was the greatest night, he was sure of it. He considered drinking more to forget about the night before, but he thought about all the embarrassing things he would, once more, say and do. 

‘Good morning.’ Minho said, a sleepy deep voice, as he grabbed Jisung’s wrist, not letting him get too far away from the sofa. 

‘H-Hi’ Jisung let out a nervous laugh. ‘D-did you sleep well?’ 

‘How are you feeling?’ Minho sat down on the sofa, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and looking up to Jisung’s red face. 

‘Ok.. I guess?’ 

‘Do you want something to eat? There’s still some soup from last night on the fridge.’ 

‘No.. I’m good, I- I feel.. I’m just with a headache but that’s simple.’ 

‘Oh.. Yeah. You should take some medicine, and drink water, do you want me-’ Minho was starting to get up from the sofa, when Jisung stopped his movements, forcing him to sit down again. 

‘Stop doing that. Please.’ It was too much already for his poor little heart to take. 

‘Ji..’ Minho started; he took a deep breath. ‘We need to talk about some things.’ 

‘There’s nothing to talk about. It’s alright. I thank you for helping me out; I guess you helped me more than I would’ve expected.’ he replied, thinking about waking up on the boy’s arms once again. He started to make his way to the kitchen, wishing to run away from that needed conversation. Minho got up quickly, following Jisung’s steps. Jisung was expecting that, somehow. 

‘Jisung, why? Why didn’t you tell me?’ 

‘And what? I would just ruin everything earlier, just like I did now. You don’t have to pity me or anything. I’ll get over it. I’ve lived with this for more than 3 years now, I can do it for longer.. I just want you to be happy.’he has to keep on lying about that, he had to, at least try to be a good friend. 

‘I’m happy with you.’ Minho replied, getting Jisung a little confused. His head was still spinning from the hangover, he couldn’t be thinking straight. 

‘I’m happy being your friend, too. I’m sorry I made it all awkwar-’ 

‘That’s not what I meant.’ Minho looked at Jisung in disbelief. ‘You told me yesterday ‘how could you not know?’ but it’s my turn to ask you this. How could you not know?’ 

Jisung blinked 50 times per second, staring Minho wide-eyed. 

‘All these years and you haven’t got a hint even? All of these years that I’ve been eating strawberry ice-cream because you love it? All of the time I’ve watched these horrible romantic comedies because you get so happy with them? And you see nothing?’ he continued. ‘Why are you so oblivious?’ 

‘B-but.. Junho? You said.. you were..’ 

‘Yes. I know. I’m sorry.’ Jisung could see tears starting to form in Minho’s eyes, feeling that every one of those were like a knife for him. ‘I was tired of waiting, I was hopeless. I was dumb and was waiting fr you to do something. I should’ve known that you’re so slow to catch things, God. I was waiting for you and I was so upset. And this nice guy was showing me everything I wanted you to show me..’ 

‘And why didn’t you tell me about it earlier, then?’ Jisung’s eyes copied the tears on Minho’s. He was relieved, to say the least. Those butterflies in his stomach going wild as they spoke. 

‘I was thinking about it. But.. I thought that.. After all of the time I’ve written on my face that I love you with all my heart and you’ve said nothing, that it was pretty obvious that you didn’t feel the same.’ 

‘So you’re telling me that we could’ve.. Been.. together like.. More than best friends.. For a long time now but we’re both just.. A mess?’ Jisung used the kitchen table to get a hold of himself. He sensed Minho getting closer, his hand reaching for his own. A welcoming warmth, the same home feeling once again invading Jisung’s heart. 

‘I guess so.’ Jisung could see the dark blush present on Minho’s cheeks. 

‘And what about Junho? Are you ditching him then?’ Jisung felt Minho’s free hand caressing his soft cheeks, his gaze breathtaking as he admired Jisung with loving eyes. 

‘I got something far better to myself.’

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
So, what did you think? Did you like it? Tell me!  
Please, leave comments, suggestions, or anything you want! 
> 
> If you wish to reuest me anything, or just chat about kpop, hit me on twitter @mhaosmullet!  
Here: https://twitter.com/mhaosmullet 
> 
> I have also cerated a curious cat, you can drop your requests there, also!  
CC: https://curiouscat.me/mhaosmullet 
> 
> See ya!


End file.
